


Dein Herzschlag neben meinem

by Babbling



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band)
Genre: Angst, Boys In Love, Deutsch | German, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, Some pining, der kitschigste Titel ever, do I have to do the tags in German now?, ich hab mich auf die Gefühle konzentriert also gibt es recht wenig Plot lol, many emotions, scheiß drauf ich nehme eng tags, wowkwan
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:28:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23480227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babbling/pseuds/Babbling
Summary: "Wie weh tun Sehnsucht, Nacht und Einsamsein!Still möcht ich in dein junges Leben tretenWie eine Wanderschaft durch einen grünen Wald."~Hans Ehrenbaum-Degele----Byeongkwan liebt Sehyoon, doch diese Wahrheit endlich auszusprechen ist schwerer, als einfach der Angst nachzugeben.
Relationships: Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow
Comments: 8
Kudos: 11





	Dein Herzschlag neben meinem

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Your heartbeat next to mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23491006) by [Babbling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Babbling/pseuds/Babbling)



> Hey also ich machs kurz. Eigentlich schreibe ich ja immer auf Englisch aber ich habe mich entschlossen mal wieder ein wenig in Deutsch zu schreiben, weil ich echt aus der Übung bin. Kann also sein, dass das Ganze etwas steif klingt haha ich musste mich erst mal wieder an deutsche Grammatik gewöhnen.
> 
> Zudem konzentriert sich diese Ff sehr stark auf die ganzen Emotionen etc und deswegen gibt es nicht so viel Plot^^ ist halt auch nur eine Art Kurzgeschichte aber ich dachte, ich poste sie einfach trz.

Byeongkwan tippte abwesend mit seinen Fingern gegen die Glasflasche auf seinem Tisch. Immer und immer wieder prallten seine Fingerkuppen auf das kalte, glatte Material, bis daraus ein stetiger Rhythmus entstand, welcher die Stille füllte und erst unterbrochen wurde, als eine Hand sanft die seine ergriff. Das Trommeln erstarb augenblicklich und Byeongkwan blickte überrascht von seinen Notizen auf, welche er eigentlich hatte lesen wollen, um dann doch nur mit leeren Augen darauf zu starren. 

Sehyoon gab ihm einen fragenden Blick. Die kleinen Falten um seine Augen verrieten, dass er besorgt war, aber Byeongkwan blieb dennoch stumm. Sehyoon würde fragen. Er war die Art von Person, die sicher stellen wollte, dass es ihren Liebsten gut ging und Byeongkwan wusste, dass er schlecht darin war seine Gefühle zu verstecken. All seine Gedanken waren klar und deutlich auf seinem Gesicht zu erkennen. Und trotzdem, obwohl Byeongkwan den Aussagen seiner Freunden nach der offensichtlichste Mensch der Welt war und Sehyoon immer fragte, hatte er noch nie die eine Frage gestellt und Byeongkwan wusste nicht ob sein Freund einfach nur unaufmerksamer war, als er dachte, oder ob er versuchte ihm stumm eine Antwort zu geben.

“Ist alles okay?” Auch in seiner Stimme schwang Besorgnis mit, “Seit ein paar Tagen wirkst du ziemlich angespannt und irgendwie abwesend.” Sehyoon klang genauso sanft, wie sich seine Hand um Byeongkwan’s anfühlte und er schluckte, bevor er langsam nickte. 

“Klar...Alles super. Ich bin nur gestresst...Du weißt schon, wegen den Prüfungen und so...” Sein Blick wanderte weg von Sehyoon’s Augen, welche bis in seine Seele gucken zu können schienen, und zu dem Fenster neben ihm. Es war ein schöner Tag. Die Sonne ließ ihre Strahlen über die Parkanlagen vor der Bibliothek scheinen und diejenigen, die glücklich genug waren ihren Tag im Freien verbringen zu können, genossen sichtlich ihre angenehmen Wärme auf ihrer Haut. Byeongkwan beobachtete sie neidisch. Bis in die Bibliotheken schaffte es die Sonne nicht und er fühlte sich merkwürdig abgeschottet vom Rest der Welt. 

Die Hand, welche bis vor einigen Sekunden noch die seine gehalten hatte, wanderte zu seinem Arm, wo sie kurz verharrte, bevor Sehyoon begann ihn vorsichtig zu streicheln. Die Geste erinnerte Byeongkwan an jemanden, der versuchte ein verschrecktes Tier zu beruhigen, und obwohl diese Taktik sonst immer funktionierte, war dies dieses mal nicht der Fall. Nicht heute. Nicht, wenn alles in Byeongkwan danach schrie sich umzudrehen und seine Arme um seinen besten Freund zu schlingen, und es all seine Körperbeherrschung brauchte, einfach still zuhalten.

Dieser Gedanke brachte ihn beinahe zum Lachen. Wieso machte er sich überhaupt so viele Sorgen? Er könnte dem Drang doch einfach nachgeben. Immerhin wäre es nicht das erste Mal und Sehyoon würde es akzeptieren und die Umarmung erwidern, so wie es immer gewesen war. Alles war wie immer. 

Das Einzige, was sich geändert hatte, war Byeongkwan. Über die letzten drei Jahre hinweg war er nicht nur gewachsen, hatte die Schule abgeschlossen und ein Studium angefangen, sondern er hatte auch endlich seine Sexualität akzeptiert; Etwas was ihm schwerer gefallen war als er es gerne zugab. Einen großen Part in dem Ganzen hatte Sehyoon gespielt. Währen er in der Schule nur eine Art Randfigur für Byeongkwan gewesen war, hatte sich dies geändert, als die beiden sich überraschenderweise auf dem Unigelände wieder getroffen hatten. 

Bis dahin hatte Sehyoon immer wie ein sehr ruhiger Mensch auf Byeongkwan gewirkt, aber als die Zweckgemeinschaft, die sie zusammen bildeten, sich langsam zu etwas wie richtiger Freundschaft entwickelte, stellte er schnell fest wie falsch er wirklich gelegen hatte. Ja, Sehyoon konnte auf den ersten Blick still, zurückgezogen oder sogar einschüchternd wirken, doch nach kurzer Zeit hatte er sich in eine Person verwandelt, die Byeongkwan besser zu spiegeln schien als jemals jemand zuvor. Und dennoch, trotz allem, war Sehyoon immer Sehyoon geblieben. Vielleicht war es das, was Byeongkwan dazu gebracht hatte sich Hals über Kopf in ihn zu verlieben. Oder vielleicht hatte er ihn auch einfach nicht mehr aus dem Kopf bekommen seit dem Zeitpunkt, an dem er ihn beim Abschlussball gesehen hatte; lachend, tanzend, herausgeputzt und dennoch so unglaublich Sehyoon. 

“Byeongkwan? Byeongi? Hey!” Nur langsam rissen die Worte seines besten Freundes ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Sehyoon hatte Recht; in letzter Zeit war er oft in Gedanken versunken und meistens kreisten diese um ein und die selbe Person...

“Mir geht’s gut...” Murmelte er, immer noch den Blicken seines Freundes ausweichend. Dieser schüttelte seinen Kopf, seine Augenbrauen in Sorge und Verwirrung zusammengekniffen. 

“Nein, geht es dir nicht. Ich bin dein bester Freund. Glaubst du, ich merke nicht, wenn was mit dir nicht stimmt?” Erneut verspürte Byeongkwan den seltsamen Drang laut loszulachen. Sehyoon merkte, dass mit ihm etwas nicht stimmte? So, wie er Byeongkwan noch nie darauf angesprochen hatte, wie seltsam er sich ihm gegenüber immer verhielt? Ihn nie gefragt hatte, warum er aufgewacht war, während Byeongkwan gerade seine Haare aus seinem Gesicht gestrichen hatte oder wieso er die zerknüllten Zettel gefunden hatte, auf denen Byeongkwan versuchte seine Gefühle für ihn zum Ausdruck zu bringen? Jedes Mal hatte er es akzeptiert, ohne auch nur eine Frage zu stellen. Warum? Wieso beharrte er so sehr darauf so zu tun, als ob alles komplett in Ordnung wäre?

All diese Fragen hätte Byeongkwan gerne gestellt, anstatt sie nur still zu denken, aber er konnte nicht. Da war immer noch die Angst, die ihn zurück hielt, während sie ihm leise ins Ohr flüsterte, dass er Sehyoon verlieren würde, falls er ihm endlich seine Gefühle gestand. Genau diese Angst war es, die ihn nun seit Wochen plagte; Byeongkwan vom schlafen abhielt, ihn ablenkte und dazu brachte sich um Sehyoon herum wie auf rohen Eiern zu bewegen. Er war sich sicher, dass ihre anderen Freunde mittlerweile genau wussten, was los war. Man erkannte es an der Weise, wie sie ihn ansahen und sich vielsagende Blicke zuwarfen und dennoch fragten sie ihn nie nach Sehyoon. Vielleicht erwarteten sie, dass Byeongkwan es abstreiten würde und vielleicht hatten sie damit Recht. 

“Siehst du, du tust es schon wieder.” Dieses Mal griff ihn die Hand auf seinem Oberarm fester, bevor Byeongkwan von starken Armen dazu gezwungen wurde sich wieder umzudrehen und in Sehyoon’s besorgte Augen zu blicken. “Du weichst mir aus, fängst an in die Ferne zu starren und erlaubst mir nicht dir zu helfen. Wir sind beste Freunde, Kwanni! Ich dachte, du weißt, dass du mir alles erzählen kannst!” 

Das genervte Zischen eines Studenten brachte Sehyoon dazu, seinen Kopf entschuldigend in die Richtung der Lernenden zu wenden. Seine Stimme war immer lauter geworden, etwas was man selten erlebte. Sehyoon behielt normalerweise die Fassung. Beyongkwan’s Verhalten musste ihn also schon länger beschäftigt haben und ein kleiner Teil in Byeongkwan freute sich über diese Erkenntnis, auch, wenn dies nicht etwas war, worüber sich nette Menschen freuten. Nicht, dass Byeongkwan jemals zu den Vorzeigemenschen gezählt hatte.

Sehyoon drehte sich wieder zu ihm und die Art, wie er ihn betrachtete, machte es deutlich, dass dieses Thema noch nicht für ihn beendet war. Trotzdem war Byeongkwan überrascht, als Sehyoon plötzlich aufsprang und ihn mit zog. 

“Genug gelernt für heute.” Verkündete er und gab ihm ein Lächeln, welches nicht unechter hätte sein können. “Was hältst du von einer Runde Chillen bei mir?” Auch wenn es wie eine Frage formuliert gewesen war, so wusste Byeongkwan dennoch, dass er keine Wahl hatte. Sehyoon hatte sich schlussendlich für den Weg der Konfrontation entschieden und aus irgendeinem Grund erleichterte ihn das ungemein. Es würde endlich soweit sein, mit der Wahrheit rausrücken zu müssen. 

* * *

Den Weg zu Sehyoon’s Wohnung verbrachten sie größtenteils schweigend. Sein Freund versuchte zwar ab und zu ein Gespräch anzufangen, in dem er witzige Bemerkungen machte oder Kommentare zu vorübergehenden Passanten abgab, aber obwohl diese Byeongkwan normalerweise aufheiterten, war dies heute nicht der Fall. Er wollte lachen, wirklich! Doch es ging einfach nicht. Sehyoon’s Blicke verrieten ihm, dass er sich unwohl fühlte, vielleicht sogar schuldig und Byeongkwan wünschte er könnte ihm sagen, dass es nicht seine Schuld war. Denn die war es nicht. Das Chaos in dem er steckte war einzig und allein seine eigene Schuld und Byeongkwan hasste zu sehen, wie Sehyoon darunter litt. 

Zur gleichen Zeit wurde die Angst in ihm immer Schlimmer. Mit jedem Schritt, mit dem sie der Wohnung näher kamen, schien sich sein Magen mehr zu verziehen und als sie schließlich vor einer roten Tür zum Halt kamen und Sehyoon in seinem Rucksack nach seinem Schlüssel suchte, wurde Byeongkwan schlecht. 

Er wusste, dass er es Sehyoon endlich sagen musste. Nur so würde er dazu in der Lage sein über seinen besten Freund hinwegzukommen, sich weiterzuentwickeln und sich irgendwann wieder besser zu fühlen, aber die Worte überhaupt über seine Lippen zu bekommen, würde ein grausamer Kampf zwischen seiner Angst und seiner Vernunft werden. Selbst, als er Sehyoon in dessen Zimmer folgte und ihn dabei beobachtete, wie er seine Switch anschaltete, konnte er noch nicht sagen, welche Seite am Ende gewinnen würde. Zu oft hatte Byeongkwan bereits klein bei gegeben und war stumm geblieben. 

Die Stunden vergingen, während sie zwischen diversen Spielen hin und her wechselten. Zu Byeongkwan’s Überraschung wirkte die Ablenkung besser, als er erwartet hatte und nach der fünften Runde Super Smash Bros hatte er bereits völlig vergessen, warum er und Sehyoon überhaupt die Bibliothek verlassen hatten, anstatt zu lernen. 

“Verdammt, das kann doch nicht sein!” Schrie Sehyoon frustriert auf, nachdem er erneut gegen Byeongkwan verloren hatte, “Ich weiß jetzt wieder, warum ich dieses Spiel sonst nie mit dir spiele.” Byeongkwan’s Antwort bestand daraus ihm die Zunge rauszustrecken und dann in schadenfrohes Gelächter auszubrechen. Sein bester Freund beobachtete ihn mit einem genervten aber dennoch liebevollen Blick. 

“Ja, ja...Mach dich nur über mich lustig...” Diese Aussage brachte Byeongkwan nur noch mehr zum lachen, so dass er nicht anders konnte als mit der flachen Hand auf den Boden zu schlagen. Irgendwohin musste seine überschüssige Energie ja gehen und er hatte seit Tagen nicht mehr so gelacht.

“Es ist nicht meine Schuld, dass du freiwillig aus der Map sprintest!” Die Worte schafften es nur mühsam über seine Lippen und sein Herz machte einen kleinen Hüpfer, als sich ein betretenes Grinsen auf Sehyoon’s Gesicht ausbreitete. 

“Ich hab doch gesagt, das war aus Versehen! Du musstest ja unbedingt die gleiche Figur wählen wie ich und dann habe ich auf deine geguckt und plötzlich war ich tot...”

“Erzähl dir, was du willst, so lange du dann besser schlafen kannst.” Langsam beruhigte sich Byeongkwan wieder von seinem Lachanfall und erst nachdem auch das letzte Glucksen verstorben war realisierte er, wie nah sie sich eigentlich waren und wie wunderschön Sehyoon aussah. Das Licht der untergehenden Sonne, welches durch das Fenster hineinfiel, ließ seine Haut erstrahlen und seine Augen waren voller Wärme, die Byeongkwan die Röte in die Wangen trieb. Er sehnte sich danach, sich noch näher zu beugen und er sehnte sich auch danach, Sehyoon’s Herzschlag neben seinem eigenen zu fühlen. Plötzlich kämpfte sich ein Gedanke an die Oberfläche, den Byeongkwan sonst immer versuchte so gut wie möglich zu verdrängen: Er liebte Sehyoon.

Augenblicklich schwand der letzte Überrest seines Lächelns von seinen Lippen, woraufhin die Sorgenfalten auf Sehyoon’s Stirn zurückkehrten. 

“Byeongkwan...”, setzte sein Freund zu einer Frage an, die wieder ein Mal die falsche sein würde, und Byeongkwan sprang auf, ohne es wirklich zu realisieren. Er hatte Sehyoon die Wahrheit sagen wollen, doch nun war die Angst zurück und sie schien jeden vernünftigen Gedanken aus seinem Kopf verdrängt zu haben. Fliehen. Das war das Einzige, wozu er gerade im Stande zu sein schien. 

“Ich...Ich sollte gehen...Die Prüfungen...”, stammelte Byeongkwan eine halbherzige Ausrede und wollte hastig den Raum verlassen. Doch er sollte nicht weit kommen. Noch bevor er drei Schritte gegangen war, griff plötzlich jemand nach seiner Hand und zwang ihn dazu stehen zu bleiben. 

“Byeongkwan...Bitte...” Sehyoon’s stimme klang traurig und voller Schmerz, als ob er den Gedanken nicht ertragen konnte, dass Byeongkwan ihn auf diese Art verließ, auch wenn sie sich bereits morgen in der Universität wiedersehen würden. Byeongkwan erstarrte, während seine Gedanken wie wild in seinem Kopf kreisten. Alles in ihm drängte ihn dazu zu fliehen; Sehyoon’s Hand abzuschütteln und sich vielleicht später per WhatsApp dafür zu entschuldigen, doch der Schmerz in der Stimme seines besten Freundes hielt ihn zurück. 

“Warum habe ich das Gefühl, dass ich dabei bin dich zu verlieren?” Die Frage war nicht lauter als ein Flüstern gewesen, doch sie erzielte die gleiche Wirkung, als wenn Sehyoon ihn angeschrien hätte. Langsam drehte sich Byeongkwan wieder um und starrte seinen besten Freund mit in Entsetzen geweiteten Augen an. Die gesamte Zeit hatte er alles gegeben in dem Versuch, seine Gefühle geheim zu halten, so dass sich nichts ändern und er Sehyoon nicht verlieren würde. Die Erkenntnis, dass sein Verhalten anscheinend genau das Gegenteil bewirkt hatte, traf Byeongkwan wie ein Schlag in die Magengrube und ihm wurde schlecht. Tränen fanden ihren Weg in seine Augen und schließlich seine Wangen hinunter, und als vertraute Arme ihn in eine tröstende Umarmung zogen, brach auch der letzte Damm. Laute Schluchzer zerrissen die Stille und wurden nur unterbrochen, wenn Byeongkwan nach Luft rang oder Sehyoon tröstende Worte murmelte. 

Es tat gut zu weinen und endlich all die Emotionen rauszulassen, die sich in ihm angestaut hatten. Byeongkwan musste zwar zugeben, dass er dies lieber nicht vor Sehyoon getan hätte, aber gleichzeitig wusste er auch nicht, ob jemand anderes ihm so viel Trost hätte spenden können. 

Byeongkwan hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange er seinen Rotz auf Sehyoons T-Shirt verteilte, doch nach einer Weile schienen keine Tränen zum Weinen mehr übrig zu sein und seine Schluchzer verklangen, bis nur noch ein leichter Schluckauf zurück blieb. Auch Sehyoon wurde still und hielt ihn einfach weiter in seinen Armen. Byeongkwan wusste, dass er darauf wartete, dass er was sagte; ihm vielleicht endlich erklärte, was mit ihm los war, doch er blieb stumm, seine Wange immer noch gegen die Schulter seines besten Freundes gepresst. 

Hier fühlte er sich sicher und geborgen und er wollte das Gefühl noch etwas länger festhalten; nur ein paar Minuten. Er drückte seinen Kopf noch ein bisschen fester gegen Sehyoons Hals, seine Augen geschlossen. So konnte er alles andere ausblenden. Sein Freund erstarrte kurz, bevor seine Muskeln sich wieder entspannten und seine Hand vorsichtig zu seinen Haaren wanderte, wo sie begann mit einigen Strähnen zu spielen. Byeongkwan’s Magen begann zu kribbeln, die Schmetterlinge erwachten aus ihrem kurzweiligen Schlaf und er biss sich voller Nervosität auf die Unterlippe. 

Es war so weit; er musste es ihm endlich sagen. Vorsichtig rückte er etwas von Sehyoon ab, seine Stirn immer noch nicht den Kontakt zu dessen Schulter verlierend, während er eine Hand auf Sehyoons Brust platzierte; direkt über seinem Herzen. Es schlug etwas schneller als sonst, aber der dennoch regelmäßig und der stetige Rhythmus half Byeongkwan seine Nerven zu beruhigen und neuen Mut zu fassen. 

“Yooni...” Flüsterte er, seine Stimme rau vom Weinen, “Ich...Es gibt da etwas, was ich dir nicht erzählt habe...” Er fühlte, wie Sehyoon ermutigend nickte. 

“Sprich weiter...” Byeongkwan wünschte, dass er sich so ruhig und sicher fühlen würde wie sein Freund klang. Stattdessen wurde sein Atem immer schneller und er konnte schwören, dass Sehyoon in der Stille hören konnte, wie schnell sein Herz schlug. Dennoch, er hatte einen Entschluss gefasst, und dieses Mal würde er nicht wieder weglaufen. Mit neuer Entschlossenheit holte er tief Luft, bevor er endlich die Wahrheit aussprach:

“Ich—Ich mag dich, Sehyoon...Als mehr als nur einen Freund.” Da war sie nun; die Situation, die Byeongkwan sich Tausende Male in seinem Kopf ausgemalt hatte, egal ob er versuchte in der Uni zu lernen oder zu Hause im Bett einzuschlafen. Nun war sein Geständnis endlich raus und hing wie dunkler Rauch im Raum um sie herum. 

Sehyoon sagte nichts. Erneut verlor Byeongkwan jegliches Zeitgefühl und er wusste nicht, wie viele Minuten wirklich vergangen waren, aber es war die schlimmste Stille, die er jemals erlebt hatte. Es war, als ob sie ihn langsam erdrücken würde, und mit jedem Atemzug schien es weniger Sauerstoff in seine Lunge zu schaffen. 

Dann bemerkte er Sehyoons Herzschlag unter seiner Handfläche und er stockte verwundert. Das Herz des anderen hatte vorher schon schnell geschlagen, doch das war kein Vergleich zu der Art in der es nun raste. Es spiegelte Byeongkwans eigenen Herzschlag, welcher sich vor lauter Nervosität zu überschlagen schien. Das war der Punkt, an dem Byeongkwan die Stille nicht länger ertragen konnte, und, allen Mut zusammennehmend, sich endlich dazu zwang, sich weit genug zurück zu lehnen um Sehyoon ins Gesicht blicken zu können. Dieser blinzelte überrascht zurück, die Falte auf seiner Stirn Auskunft darüber gebend, dass er scheinbar verwirrt war, während seine Ohren rot leuchteten. Diese Reaktion war keine derjenigen, auf welche Byeongkwan sich mental vorbereitet hatte. 

“Warte...Du magst mich?” 

“Äh...Scheint so?” Nun blinzelten sie sich beide gegenseitig verwirrt an. Byeongkwan hatte erwartet, dass Sehyoon entsetzt sein würde oder vielleicht genervt und ein kleiner Teil von ihm hatte gehofft, dass er seine Gefühle insgeheim erwiderte oder sie zumindest akzeptierte. Dass Beyongkwans Geständnis ihn verwirrte war...Naja...irgendwie verwirrend. 

“Aber...Die Liebesbriefe...Ich dachte du bist in jemanden verliebt?” Das war das erste Mal, dass Sehyoon die Briefe erwähnt hatte und es dämmerte Byeongkwan, dass sie ihm anscheinend nicht ganz so gleichgültig gewesen waren, wie er gedacht hatte. Er schluckte. Es wirkte als ob Sehyoon ein zweites Geständnis brauchte um alles vollständig verarbeiten zu können.

“Ja...Und diese Person bist du. Sehyoon...Die Briefe waren für dich, du Idiot.” Daraufhin wurden Sehyoons Augen noch etwas größer und Byeongkwan konnte sich nicht länger das Lachen verkneifen. Verschwunden war die Angst und die Anspannung und stattdessen machten sich Ungläubigkeit und Belustigung in ihm breit. “Ich hab dein Gesicht beschrieben und von meinem Seelenverwandten geredet und du hast trotzdem nicht gecheckt, dass es um dich ging?” Sehyoon zuckte mit den Schultern. Seine Hände hatten nach Byeongkwan’s Geständnis seine Haare verlassen und hingen nun leblos an ihm herunter. 

“Naja...Hätte doch auch wer anders sein können...” Wieder musste Byeongkwan lachen. 

“Klar, weil ich es ja auch vor dir verheimlichen könnte, wenn ich plötzlich einen neuen, besseren Seelenverwandten finden würde.” Ein verlegenes Lächeln blühte auf Sehyoon’s Gesicht, während seine Nasenspitze die gleich rote Farbe annahm wie seine Ohren.

“Ich hab ja schließlich auch nicht bemerkt, dass du scheinbar die gesamte Zeit in mich verliebt warst...” Byeongkwan musste zugeben, dass an diesem Argument etwas dran war. 

“Punkt für dich, aber ja...” Er fuhr sich nervös durch die Haare, “Glaubst du, wir können trotzdem Freunde bleiben?” Sein Herzschlag beschleunigte sich wieder, während er gespannt auf eine Antwort von Sehyoon wartete. Dieser runzelte seine Stirn.

“Ist es das, was du willst?” Byeongkwan schnaubte, ein freudloses Lächeln auf seinen Lippen. 

“Natürlich ist es das, was ich will! Meine größte Angst war es, dich als meinen Freund zu verlieren. Ich meine, ich fände es natürlich noch viel besser, dich morgen auf ein Date einzuladen, aber man kann nun mal nicht alles im Leben haben.”

“Wieso nicht?” Sehyoon klang vollkommen ernst und Byeongkwan warf ihm einen genervten Blick zu. 

“Ich zwinge dich doch nicht auf ein Date mit mir zu gehen...Für was hältst du mich denn bitte?” Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Sehyoon daraufhin plötzlich einen Schritt auf ihn zumachen und seine Hände nehmen würde. 

“Vielleicht musst du mich ja gar nicht zwingen...” Murmelte er und begann abwesend mit Byeongkwan’s Fingern zu spielen. Dieser starrte ihn völlig verdattert an. Das konnte unglaublich dahin gehen, wo er hoffte, dass es hinging, oder? “Vielleicht hab ich ja immer heimlich gehofft, dass du mich irgendwann auf ein Date fragen würdest...” Byeongkwan öffnete seinen Mund, doch kein Ton schaffte es hinaus. Ganz vorsichtig kam Sehyoon noch näher und er sah wie er schluckte. Scheinbar war sein Freund nervöser als er sich gab. 

“Vielleicht habe ich mich ja auch in dich verliebt.”, beendete er schließlich sein eigenes Geständnis. Byeongkwan konnte seinen Ohren nicht trauen. 

“Wirklich?” Fragte er ungläubig und Sehyoon nickte. Er fühlte wie ein glückliches Lachen seine Halsinneres hinauf sprudelte, bevor es aus ihm hinaus brach. Byeongkwan konnte einfach nicht glauben, dass das Resultat seines Geständnisses eine Liebeserklärung von Seiten Sehyoons war und, nachdem dieser Gedanke schließlich vollends eingesunken war, gab er endlich seinem inneren Drang nach und zog ihn in eine innige Umarmung. Das Gefühl von Geborgenheit kehrte zurück, stärker denn je, und Byeongkwan spürte Sehyoons Lächeln, welches seine Wange kitzelte.

“Du schaffst es immer mich glücklich zu machen, selbst wenn ich gerade einen Nervenzusammenbruch hatte, weißt du das?” Das Lächeln seines Freundes wurde noch breiter, bevor er einen Kuss gegen seine Schläfe presste.

“Jetzt weiß ich es.” Wie zuvor legte sich Stille über die beiden, aber dieses Mal war es eine angenehme Stille in welcher Byeongkwan nach Sehyoons Herzschlag lauschte. Er konnte ihn nicht hören, doch er fühlte ihn deutlich neben seinem eigenen; ein stetiger, gleichmäßiger Rhythmus. Auch die Schmetterlinge in Byeongkwan’s Bauch schienen sich beruhigt zu haben. Sie schlugen zwar immer noch sanft mit ihren Flügeln, aber es war gerade stark genug um ihn an ihre Anwesenheit zu erinnern. Die Übelkeit hingegen war gänzlich verschwunden. 

Dann lehnte sich Sehyoon plötzlich ein Stück zurück und ließ zärtlich seine Hände über Byeongkwan’s Körper geistern, bis sie sanft auf seinen Wangen liegen blieben. Augenblicklich begannen die Schmetterlinge wieder wie Bienen durch seinen Magen zu schwirren, doch das Einzige worauf Byeongkwan sich konzentrieren konnte, war der liebevolle Blick mit dem Sehyoon ihn betrachtete. 

“Es tut mir leid, dass ich nicht von selbst darauf gekommen bin.” Entschuldigte er sich und presste lächelnd einen Finger auf Byeongkwans Lippen, als dieser versuchte zu widersprechen, “Ich studiere nun mal Kunst und nicht Medizin. Doch darum soll es jetzt auch gar nicht gehen. Statt unsere gesamte Aufmerksamkeit auf die verkorksten letzten Wochen und Monate zu richten, würde ich mich viel lieber Morgen mit dir auf einen Kaffee treffen. Okay, das klang jetzt viel zu kompliziert.” Sehyoon lachte über sich selbst und Byeongkwan schüttelte nur gespielt genervt den Kopf, das Gefühl des Fingers auf seinen Lippen viel präsenter in seinem Verstand, als es wahrscheinlich sein sollte. 

“Egal...Eigentlich will ich einfach nur endlich auf ein Date mit dir gehen. Also, was meinst du?” Byeongkwans Augenbrauen bewegten sich langsam aufwärts und es brauchte ein paar Schieler auf Sehyoons Finger, damit dieser ihn mit einem peinlich berührten Lachen wegnahm. Sofort begann Byeongkwans Gesicht zu strahlen, sein Lächeln von einem Ohr zum anderen reichend. 

“Ich dachte schon, du fragst nie.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ähm...joa...gibt nicht viel zu sagen als Danke fürs Lesen (falls das hier jemals jemand liest lmao) und Feedback würde mich wirklich riesig freuen, denn wie bereits gesagt; ich hab seit zwei Jahren nicht mehr auf Deutsch geschrieben rip man merkt es ziemlich ig aber ich hoffe einfach mal, dass das irgendwann wieder besser wird :")
> 
> Anyways...Danke <3 
> 
> Mein Twitter: @babbl1ng ^^


End file.
